


I'm not going anywhere

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Muslim Character, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Mohammed go get ice cream. Again.





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Part 5 of this series! Enjoy!

After getting their strawberry and mango ice cream from Luigi’s, they sat down on an empty swing-set in the park nearby. It was the middle of August and the summer heat was still as present as the past few weeks, so Amira was glad they had found a place in the shade of some trees. 

“So..what is your verdict on strawberry and mango from Luigi’s?” Amira looked at him expectantly, slowly setting her swing into motion.

“Honestly? We should go back and try some other flavours because that stuff is so good. Why did I not know about this place before?”

“Right? It’s the best!” 

They enjoyed their ice cream in silence for a while, watching the people around them go about their day. 

“Now you can’t make me wait any longer. What did your parents say?” Mohammed looked up from his nearly empty cup and directed all his attention on her.

“Well, I sat them down and said that I had to tell them something. Mama got all worried of course but Baba told her to let me explain everything. So I told them that I had been working for a while to be able to afford travelling after my Abi and that I wanted to use the money to go to Australia.”

“Quick and simple, alright. And what did they say?” He asked in a worried tone.

“Baba didn’t say anything at first but Mama started asking questions like how long I’d be gone for, if it was really what I wanted and what I wanted to do there, all these kind of things. I answered all of them or at least I tried. In the end, she hugged me and my dad said that he knew that I was smart and responsible and that as long as I was happy, they’d be happy too.” Amira had been looking at the cup in her hand the whole time while talking.

“That’s great!” He nudged her with his elbow and smiled but she didn’t return it. “Why do I feel like you’re not happy about it though?” His voice became more serious and his eyes searched hers. Instead of answering, she shrugged and continued eating her ice cream.

“I am. I just feel bad because I had assumed the worst of my parents when I should have known they’d be supportive.” Amira said after a while, still keeping her eyes on the now empty paper cup in her hands. 

“Hey, that’s totally normal. Don’t beat yourself up about it. What counts is that you came clean and now you can plan for Australia.” He tried to cheer her up again and that’s when she decided to push away her bad conscience and focus on her goal.

“You’re right.” She got up from her swing and took hold of his, pulling it to a stop. “What are we going to do now?” Amira looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Depends...how much time do you have?” Mohammed looked up at her and gave her a mischievous smile.

“I have all day but I won’t be spending it waiting for you to come up with something.” She crossed her arms and grinned at him.

“Alright, don’t get smart with me. I know just the place. Follow me.” He got up with a jump and they started walking down the street towards the next bus stop. While they were waiting, Amira spent the time trying to guess where he was taking her but he just shook his head and smiled. Usually, it would have annoyed her not to know where they were going but the longer he refused to say anything, the more excited she got. 

As the next bus pulled up and opened his doors he stepped in and looked at her expectantly. She hesitated, not recognizing the bus number or the direction it was supposed to go in.

“Come on, Amira. Do you trust me?” She didn’t answer but instead also got onto the bus and into a seat next to him.

They rode the bus until the last stop while talking about this and that. The bus stop was just a sign at the side of the road and they were the last ones to get off. When they stepped outside, the warm summer air smelt like freshly cut grass and birds were chirping all around. 

“This way.” He points towards a small path that leads into a forest.

Amira gave him a questioning look but followed him down the path anyway. As they progressed, the path turned into pebbles and soon they had to push back twigs and bushes in their way.

“Are you sure that we’re on the right track?” She asked and shot him a worried look.

“Which one of us is better at navigating, you or me?” Mohammed answered with a wink.

Just a few moments later, she pushed some more twigs from her view and could finally see their destination. A small lake stretched out before her, the surface of the water glittering in the sunlight.

“Wow! How do you even know this place? It’s like we’re in a whole new world out here.”

“You have to promise not to laugh, okay”

“Okay.” She bit her lip and nodded.

“When I was new to Berlin, I took the wrong bus once and I ended up all the way here. The driver made me get out and I didn’t know what to do so I walked around a bit and discovered this lake. Sometimes I come here, it’s like a secret little place.” Mohammed explained and sat down on one of the tree stumps that lined the edge of the lake.

“I’m sure somebody else knows about it. You showed it to me now so that’s at least one other person.”

“I never brought anyone here before but I wanted to share it with you.”

“Thank you. It’s really beautiful here.” Amira smiled and sat down on another tree stump.

They enjoyed the calmness and the beauty of the lake in silence for a while. He picked some small flowers that grew nearby and offered them to her with a smile. Returning a smile, she took them from him and got to putting them into her hijab like a small flower crown.

“What do you think?” Amira turned to him and pointed at the flowers on her head.

“It looks beautiful.” His voice was soft but his face was unreadable apart from his usual smile. 

She felt a blush form on her cheeks and had to look away. Taking compliments had never been easy for her but his just filled her with the warmest happiest feeling.

“So…you’re really going to Australia then?”

“Yes. It’s been one of my dreams for so long but I’m still a bit scared.” She admitted and grimaced at her own honesty.

“Of what?”

“Snakes, spiders, the ozone hole.” They both chuckled. “But also of not fitting in with the people there. Everything’s going to be so new and different.”

“Are you going to miss your friends?”

“Yes, so much. They really are the best friends anyone could wish for…even though they’re chaotic as hell sometimes.” She tried to smile thinking of all the things they had been through together but she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. A sniffle escaped her and she had to swallow down a lump in her throat.

“I’m sure they’re going to miss you too. I know I will.” He said softly and looked at her. His hand was now set on the space between them, palm open.

Without even hesitating, she laid her hand on his and slowly interlocked their fingers. In that moment, she didn’t want to think about what this could mean. She just wanted to embrace the comfort he offered to her. It felt like she always hoped it would feel: steady, calming and warm. She always thought she’d be crazy nervous while holding his hand but her heartbeat was surprisingly slow as she relaxed into the touch. 

They stayed like this for a while, not talking, only stealing glances each other from time to time, until the beeping of her phone cut through the silence. She released his hand to pull the phone out of her bag to discover that Sam had tried to call her a few times already but the reception must have been bad out here.

Amira got up and tried to find a better signal to call her back.

“Hi! Sam? What’s going on?" 

"Amira! Finally! Kiki is freaking out about their housewarming party because Carlos invited a bunch of people and they’re still busy putting up furniture and moving in their stuff so she asked me to get more food and drinks and bring them over as soon as possible.” Sam sounded stressed out.

“But the party is tomorrow?!” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday so the shops are closed. We have to go today.” Amira could hear Sam furiously chewing on her gum on the other end.

“Okay, I’ll come around later. Bye!” She ended the call and sighed.

When she turned back around, Mo had gotten up too and was looking at her concerned. "Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Sam just wanted to ask if I could help her get some stuff for Kiki and Carlos’ housewarming party.” She tried to sound casual even though it felt weird to just go back to interacting normally around each other after holding his hand just a few moments earlier.

“Should we go back?”

“No, we just got here. I’m sure she can wait a bit longer without me.” She really didn’t want to leave the little bubble they had been in since they came here.

“I know but you should make the most of the time you have left with your friends. We can come back another time. The lake and I, we won’t go anywhere.” He reassured her with a smile.

They set out on the path to the bus stop and Amira spent their way back into the city pondering about why he didn’t want to stay there. 

_ Had she ruined the moment by picking up her phone? Did he want to avoid talking about them holding hands?  _

She tried to keep up with a story he was telling but her mind drifted back to the feeling of them holding hands and how she wished she could just go ahead and take his hand now. 

After they had gotten off the bus, they stood there for a moment, not knowing how to say goodbye. Amira checked her phone and saw that Sam had messaged her a few times in the meantime.

“Do you want to go to Kiki and Carlos’ housewarming party with me?” It was out before she could even think about what it meant. Upon realizing that it sounded like she was inviting him as something like her date, she blushed and added: “You don’t have to, there are going to be a lot of people there anyway.” 

“Yeah, sure. When can I pick you up?” He didn’t seem fazed by her invitation at all, instead he sounded completely casual.

“7:30 pm? Kiki would kill me if we were late.” Amira tried to act natural but she couldn’t help but notice how nice it sounded to refer to them both as a ‘we’. She almost didn’t notice that a bus was coming to a stop on the street next to them.

“I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!” Mohammed shot her one last smile before getting on the bus.

While she made her way to Sam’s house, the events of the afternoon kept replaying in Amira’s head and she couldn’t help but wonder how her friends would react when she’d bring Mohammed to the party tomorrow. 

“Hey, girl! Nice flowers!” Sam greeted her when she opened the door.

“Hi!” Amira had totally forgotten about the flowers on her head and tried to gloss over Sam’s comment with a smile.

“Wow! You’re basically glowing. Did something special happen today?” Sam looked at her expectantly.

“No.” Amira cleared her throat. “Can we go now?” She tried to play it down but she knew she’d spend the rest of the day thinking about this afternoon at the lake. She’d be thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave notes and comments and share this work with your friends!


End file.
